Entrecruzados
by Coraline Bridges
Summary: El amor hace que lo imposible sea posible. Una nueva oportunidad hará que dos chicos puedan volver a sonreír. (SasuNaru)
1. Prólogo

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Negro y azul penetrándose, las ventanas del alma que me invitaron a perder mi inocencia, cautivándome. Mi cuerpo se debilitaba, el soldado apodado como el más valiente del escuadrón veinticuatro, quería ovillarse en una esquina y llorar. No quería abandonar la seguridad de esa casa vieja y solitaria, ni correr al campo de batalla, había perdido todo el coraje para luchar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Me gustaría haberle dicho a Sasuke que se quedara adentro, que por favor se escondiera, pero sus ojos danzando en coraje, me decían suavemente que esa no era una opción.

El chico que me robaba el aliento recargó la metralleta mirando sin atisbo de terror la matanza en ese lugar desprotegido. Pero mis manos afirmaron las suyas y lo jalé con todas mis fuerzas, no lo soltaría, no aun. Su trabajado cuerpo, cubierto por un sucio traje militar verdoso, quedó acorralándome contra la pared. Sujeté su rostro pálido firmemente con mis manos mal cuidadas.

—Sasuke, si algo sucede allí afuera... necesito que sepas que eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, que si dijera que no he soñado con vivir junto a ti, en una casa lejos de la ciudad, con nuestros niños correteando en el jardín, sería una farsa. Eres lo que me mantiene con vida... y te amo.

Vi la sonrisa de Sasuke perdiendo el último rastro de orgullo. Era la sonrisa más bella, sincera y cálida que nunca había visto en la vida. Apoyó sus manos en la pared y me robó un último beso. Fue lento, profundo y cargado de amor.

—También te amo, Naruto, perdóname por no conocerte antes.

—Hagamos una promesa.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, escucha teme —ambos reímos, como si fuéramos adolescentes enamorados con toda una vida por delante—. Terminaremos con esto, me pedirás matrimonio y seremos la primera pajera gay en los archivos del país, ¿de acuerdo?

—Naruto... —susurró en un hilo de voz. Pero no pensé lo que eso significaba, dormiríamos juntos, nos pelearíamos, pero nos reconciliaríamos, porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

—¡Prométemelo! —grité, sin importar que alguien afuera nos escuchara, y viniera a matarnos. Volvió a sonreír y pronunció las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

—Lo prometo.

Con una nueva esperanza recargué mi metralleta, y salimos a la par. Nuestros compañeros perdían la vida, pero el enemigo perdía aun más. Un chico de cabello rojo se escondió detrás de un cumulo de tierra.

 _Sasuke, saldremos vivos de esta, ok? Volverás con tu papá y mamá, y me presentarás a todos, incluido tu hermano._

Asomó ligeramente su cabeza por el borde, acercando su ojo a la mira.

 _Incluso si la noche es oscura, estaré ahí para ti, porque nunca será uno sin el otro._

Apuntando...

 _Aunque creas que estás solo, siempre te acompañaré._

Un agujero se asomó en mi pecho. Sasuke se quedó congelado donde estaba.

 _Viviré, justo en tu pecho._

Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo, como si fuera el objeto más delicado del planeta.

 _No llores, Sasuke... ¿no ves que me harás llorar a mí?_

Me apoyó en sus rodillas, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, pero parecía cantarme una cuna.

 _Te pido que hagas algo, no descanses, aun no es el momento. Sasuke. ¡Sasuke!_

Mis labios se movían vanamente. Entonces mis ojos se cerraron, viendo por última vez como una sonrisa inundaba su sien sangrante.

* * *

Notas de la autora: prólogo, ready! Espero les haya gustado ^^, dentro de poco publicaré el primer cap, que por cierto, será como luz en la tragedia, bye bye!


	2. Asesino de comida

**Asesino de comida**

 _Capítulo primero_

 **Kaoru Fujioka**

Corro las cortinas de mi pieza y hago una mueca.

...

La lluvia me moja entero y la gente me mira extraño. Deben estar preguntándose donde está mi paraguas...

Una niña debe tenerlo en algún lugar de Tokyo, salió de su casa sin él.

Apresuro el paso para llegar al local donde trabajo, son computadores y cosas así, no estudié después de graduarme así que es lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar...

—Kaoru-san.

—¡Kousei!—saludo a mi mejor amigo desde que salí de la escuela, lo más intrigante de nuestra relación es que el nombre de ambos comienzan con k.

—¿Y tu paraguas?

—En mi defensa, las niñas son más propensas a pescar resfriados que los hombres.

—Viste a una niña camino a la escuela que no tenía paraguas... ¿no?

Mi sonrisa muestra todos los dientes.

—Pescarás un refriado.

—¿Y?

Me mira como la madre que nunca tuve... Un momento, ese pensamiento fue incómodo viniendo de mi mejor amigo.

—No quiero tener que ir a tu casa a cuidarte, mira, preferiría ir a jugar play.

—Aprovechado—le saqué la lengua y me le di la espalda, yendo a arreglar los computadores averiados.

Trabajo en un cyber, arrendamos computadores con internet, arreglamos electrodomésticos y computadores que presentan fallas, y hacemos investigaciones para personas importantes, que es lo más divertido, pero no hemos tenidos pedidos últimamente.

Kousei es gay, y acepto su orientación sexual a sus anchas. Está saliendo con un chico algo mayor que él, Lenn. Y como data curioso, es más pálido que una hoja de papel, me gusta joderlo con esto, pero dentro de todo, nos llevamos bien.

Las horas pasan y me entretengo arreglando cables rotos, cambiando piezas y jugando con la electricidad hasta la hora de comer.

Todavía llueve afuera así que tomo prestado el paraguas de Kousei y me coloco el gorro de la chaqueta. Estornudo y cierro la puerta.

Compro montañas de sushi en mi local favorito, me cuesta ver y choco la gente, por lo que me gritan algunos improperios. El paraguas se me resbala a ratos, no debí venir solo.

—¡Cuidado!

La escena me quito el aliento. Mi comida, mi preciado sushi, tirado en el suelo y disolviéndose en el agua. Frunzo el ceño y acuchillo a la culpable con la mirada.

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo?

—¿Acaso no te estoy mirando? ¡Sí, tú! ¡Mataste a mi sushi!

La gente se percata de nosotros y le veo correr la cara, molesto... y sonrojado. Le resto importancia y me fijo en mi comida, mi dinero de dos días se había esparcido en la fría y cruda calle... Un momento.

—¡No corras!

Lo escucho gritarme un improperio que mejor no te cuento y lo veo alejarse, perdiéndose entre la gente.

La lástima me invade y me coloco de pie, viendo mi comida desde arriba.

Adiós, sushi.

Recojo el paraguas de Kousei y noto que hay un cuaderno algo mojado por las gotas de lluvia. Seguramente es de ese chico, ¿debería devolvérselo? No. Él prácticamente tiró mi comida a la basura.

* * *

Le doy vuelta a otra hoja admirando la muralla delante de mis ojos, el detalle del dibujo es magnífico. Cada diseño es una pieza de arte: edificios, iglesias, puentes, y la rueda de la fortuna de Yokohama, ha llenado el cuaderno con dibujos de ella.

—¿Eh?—en la última hoja hay una nota, dice así:

 _Otra vez he tenido esa maldita pesadilla, espero que escribiéndolo pueda arrancármelo de la cabeza. Me hallo en un cuerpo que parece ajeno al mío... Las luz pierde intensidad y comienzo a sentir que caigo de un pozo sin fondo. Siento miedo y quiero despertar, pero no soy capaz, no entiendo que sucede. Pero algo me dice que he perdido algo importante, y me desespera. Al despertar apenas recuerdo un nombre que nunca he escuchado en mi vida... Naruto._

¿Naruto?

Siento la acidez subiendo por mi garganta. Me doblo hacia adelante. ¿Qué mierda? Trato de gritar, Kousei está en la cocina, pero no puedo, las palabras no salen de mi boca. Un gemido nace en modo de auxilio y caigo al suelo.

—¿Kaoru...?

Es Kousei. Un zumbido en mis oídos comienza a hacerse más intenso.

Escucho como me llama en algún lado de la habitación. No puedo ver, ¿en qué momento se fueron las luces? La voz se acerca lentamente a mí. Ese nombre,... ¿por qué me suena conocido?

—¡Kaoru!

Abro los ojos de impacto. Kousei me sujeta de los hombros, puedo leer la preocupación en su rostro. Me dice que respire lentamente, mostrándome como hacerlo. Más tranquilo me suelto de su agarre llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

Luego de quedarme en esa posición unos segundos, silbo.

—Que locura, ¿no?

—¿Estás consumiendo drogas?

—Sí.

—¡Mierda Kaoru!

—No tiene correlación con esto... No sé que me paso.

Lo veo salir de mi cuarto.

Coloco mi espalda en la pared y tomo aire profundamente para soltarlo en un suspiro. ¿La conclusión? Ese cuaderno... está maldito.

Un sabor a acre se introduce en mi boca justo en el momento que Kousei entra con pañuelos. Me sangra la nariz.

* * *

Camino de un lugar a otro en mi pequeño cuarto. En mi escritorio, la computadora está esperando de que introduzca su nombre en el buscador de Google. Gyo Shenju. Es un chico interesante, dejando de lado que prácticamente tiró mi comida a la basura, mi sentido del deber me impulsa a devolverle sus pertenencias.

No obstante...

¿Y si piensa que la estoy acosando? No quiero perder todas las posibilidades de tener una relación con él. El rítmico golpeteo de la puerta inunda mis oídos.

Voy saltando las escaleras de dos en dos. Abajo me esperan Kousei y Lenn, tendremos una noche de amigos.

—¡Hola!—me hago un lado para que pasen. Kousei me saluda de vuelta y Lenn me revuelve el cabello.

La pareja está conectando la consola y mientras yo preparo la comida, mi especialidad. Ramen instantáneo, ¡gualá!

—¿Y qué hay?

—¡Ramen!

—¿Otra vez?

Hago como si no escucho, y coloco un plato con interiores de rana en frente de Lenn. Me siento al lado de Kousei.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Interiores de rana con jugo de limón, a los demonios que poseen cuerpo le gusta comer ranas, ¿no?

Presiona el botón jugar frunciendo el ceño. Me hará besar el suelo. Es un alivio que solo sea en el juego.

Después de ser ferozmente derrotado en cinco peleas apagamos la consola y hablamos de nuestra vida cotidiana. Es cuando Kousei toca el tema del chico, Gyo Shenju. Me abuchean. Pero me defiendo diciendo que no soy tímido, solo soy sensato, ¿quién no pensaría que la estoy acosando si robo su número de internet?

—¿Cómo es?—pregunta Senju.

—Al parecer va en la prepa, pero es un poco más alto que yo, cabello negro, ojos igual de oscuros y penetrantes.

—Carajo, este wey ya se enamoró.

—¡Oye!—la sangre comienza a inundar mis mejillas—, es guapo, es... singular.

—Llámalo.

—Pe-pero.

—Lenn tiene razón, ¿vas a dejar que el miedo a su rechazo te detenga?

—De acuerdo, hablaré con él —sonrieron, emocionándose— Pero cuando ustedes se vayan.

Esquivé el cojín que me lanzó Lenn y me reí, que grupo de bueno idiotas.

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¿sandias que los personajes tienen otro nombre ya que reencarnaron en otra vida? ¡Si les gustó o no les gustó, me gustaría saber su opinión!


End file.
